


I Will Love You Til The End Of Time

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Caligari Spell (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Zelda Spellman is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Zelda has never felt this way about anyone and it terrifies her. Marie is determined to show Zelda that it's okay to love and to be loved.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I Will Love You Til The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction so sorry if it's not very good lol. Please leave comments of support, it would mean a lot! xx
> 
> The title is from the song Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey

The warm sun shining through the crack in the curtains is what woke Zelda. She turned over to see Marie lying on the other side of the bed with her back facing her. A smile tugged at her lips at the sight of the woman sleeping peacefully, the golden sun making her skin glow. She was so effortlessly beautiful even when her face was makeup free and she was only in her white silk slip. Zelda thought back to the night before with fondness. Hilda had gone to spend the night at her fiance's so Marie had offered to cook Zelda dinner. She made her something called Jambalaya which she had told the redhead was a recipe that had been passed down through her family for many generations. It was delicious and Zelda made a mental note to ask her for the recipe to give to Hilda, who she knew always loved trying out new foods. After dinner they had taken a walk down to the lake that was in a clearing in the middle of the Greendale forest and stargazed. They had laid on the soft grass and Zelda pointed out all the different constellations, teaching Marie each of their names and what they represent. Marie intertwined their fingers and rested her head on her lover's chest. They stayed content like that until the air became chilly and their skin got goosebumps. They returned back to the mortuary and went to bed. Zelda cuddled into Marie's side and was lulled to sleep by her hair being twirled around slender fingers and the sweet sound of the voodoo priestess' quiet singing.

Her mind was brought back to the present by Marie shifting and turning over to face her, slowly awakening. "Good morning, ma cherie." She said softly, smiling up at Zelda. "Morning." Zelda replied, blushing at her lover's intense gaze. "Come." Marie beckoned her into her arms so Zelda shuffled across the bed and rested her head on her shoulder as Marie wrapped her arms around her. "It's going to be a beautiful day." She said as she twisted golden curls around her fingers. "How do you know?" Zelda asked. "Any day spent with you is a beautiful one." She replied, softly kissing Zelda's hair. She blushed for the second time that morning at Marie's soft touches and sweet words. No one had ever treated her this way before. She felt special and loved for the first time in her life. Faustus had never been like this, he was rough and condescending, never thought nor cared about what she wanted or what made her happy, just sort out his own pleasure. Marie was different, so kind and accepting, so loving and sweet. Zelda had never loved someone as much as she loved Marie, besides her own family. Wait a second... oh of course. That's what this feeling was. This feeling of complete happiness and content, the feeling of wanting to spend every moment of everyday with that one particular person. It was love. Pure, beautiful love. 

Zelda thought back to her previous relationship. She thought she may have loved Faustus, in her own way, but that feeling of possible love had turned into complete hatred the moment he placed her under the Caligari Spell. She could still remember the feeling of having no control over her body, could still remember him dressing her up and doing as he pleased with her as if she was some porcelain doll to be played with and then forgotten when he got bored of her. He'd often forget to tell her to eat or sleep and she could do nothing to rid of the hunger or exhaustion, had to constantly wait for her husbands permission to do anything. She still had nightmares about it and had to move the music box her mother had gave her for her 15th birthday out of her room because it brought back too many bad memories. She'd demanded that Sabrina change her phone ringtone to something other than the tinkly song that played everytime her niece got a phone call, which was very often. She had never noticed how popular Sabrina was until then.

Even though Hilda and Sabrina had broken the spell and she had thoroughly destroyed and burnt that horrific music box, the memories still haunted Zelda and she was still constantly on edge, terrified that she would one day wake up and not have control of her body again. She knew deep down that Marie would never do such a thing to her, but it didn't stop her mind from telling her to not trust her lover, let alone fall for her. But that was exactly what was happening, and Hecate help her, it filled her with so much fear. 

She felt the anxiety rise in her chest and abruptly sat up, causing Marie to look at her in concern. "Zels? Are you okay?" She asked, placing her warm hand on Zelda's arm. Zelda involuntarily flinched at the touch. "I'm fine. I'm going downstairs, I think Sabrina and Ambrose are up." She said and quickly got out of bed, wrapped her emerald silk dressing gown around herself and left the room. Marie stared after her in confusion and worry. Did she do something wrong? What could of made Zelda act in that way? The questions flowed through her mind like an unsteady stream. 'Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.' She thought and got up to follow the redhead downstairs.

"Good morning Auntie!" Sabrina cheerfully said as Zelda entered the kitchen. She nodded her head in her niece's direction and made herself busy by making a cup of strong espresso and lighting a cigarette. "Me and Ambrose are thinking of going to the cinema later on with Nick and Prudence. Perhaps you and Marie would like to join us?" The teen asked as Zelda sat at the table. "Hm, perhaps." Zelda quietly said as she picked her newspaper up and hid behind it. "What's this about a cinema trip?" A voice said as Zelda began reading. Marie entered the kitchen with a dashing smile on her face. "We're going to see The Conjuring and we were wondering if you and Auntie Zee would like to come too." Ambrose informed her. "That would be fun, wouldn't it ma cherie?" Marie said, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder. Zelda flinched again and hated herself for it. "Excuse me." She said and quickly got up and left the room before the anxiety took over again. 

Marie sat in the chair that Zelda had previously occupied and sighed. "Do you two know what's wrong with you Aunt? Have I upset her in some way?" She asked the two teens. "I'm not sure Marie, but i don't think it's got anything to do with you. I think she's just not used to this." Sabrina replied. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Someone loving her. Aunt Zee hasn't had the best of luck when it comes to love. We were there to witness that, unfortunately. Just give her time, but please don't give up on her. She needs someone like you, someone who can show her that she's deserving of love and kindness." Sabrina told her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Thank you Sabrina and don't worry, i won't give up on her. I care for her to much." Marie said and with that got up and went to find Zelda.

She found her in the study, sat on the sofa cradling a glass of whiskey and staring aimlessly at the fire that was burning in the corner of the room. "Ma cherie?" She said as she approached the witch. Zelda looked up at her and the badly hidden fear that roamed her eyes broke her heart. Marie sat next to her and took her hand. "Zelda, I need you to know that i will never ever hurt you and that i will be by your side til the end of time. I'm not entirely sure what that horrible Blackwood man did to you but i can imagine that it wasn't pretty and it's effected you terribly." She paused for a moment, seeing Zelda shudder at the mention of her ex husband's name. "I love you, Zelda Spellman, I will love you til the end of time." She said, lightly rubbing circles on the pale skin of her hand. Zelda looked her in the eye for the first time during this conversation. "I love you too." She quietly admitted and Marie softly pressed her lips against hers. Zelda pulled back after a few moments with a small smile on her face. "I think we have a movie to get ready for." She smiled, standing up whilst keeping a hold of Marie's hand. "Indeed we do." Marie laughed and followed Zelda upstairs.


End file.
